Tujuan
by raichibi
Summary: Aku kehilangan tujuan hidupku, Tom.


Tujuan

Kau tahu rasanya kehilangan tujuan hidup?

Oh, tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Aku telah menelusuri sejarahmu, kau ingin menguasai dunia! Lalu apa yang kau dapat andai kau telah berhasil menguasai semuanya? Entahlah. Hanya saja dalam perjalananmu meraih mimpi, kau telah menyeret takdirku kepadamu.

Karenamu, aku tak menjalani hidup sebagaimana yang digariskan. Sejak malam itu, aku, Harry James Potter telah kau ikat. Kau menandaiku sebagai lawan seimbangmu, walau aku tidak yakin dimana seimbangnya penyihir dewasa melawan bayi 15 bulan. Terima kasih padamu, masa kecilku sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Sepanjang ingatanku, aku diberi tahu betapa tidak berharganya aku. Aku hanyalah peri rumah di kediaman Dursley, aku adalah samsak tinju bagi Dudley yang tidak pernah salah dimata Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia. Aku adalah duri di telapak kaki mereka. Kehidupanku sama sekali tidak ada artinya.

Lalu suatu hari, Hagrid datang dan mengenalkanku pada sebuah dunia yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku harap aku menemukan tujuan hidupku disini, aku harap disini memang tempatku. Aku bahkan tidak marah padamu karena telah membunuh orang tuaku. Aku telah merelakan segalanya dan berusaha memulai hidupku yang baru.

Tentu saja tidak, menemukan tujuan hidup langsung kau coret dari jadwalku sejak aku lahir. Tujuan hidupmu, membunuhku agar tidak ada yang menghalangimu menguasai dunia. Tujuan hidupku, membunuhmu. Padahal aku berharap kau yang membunuhku terlebih dahulu karena semua ini sangat menyakitkan.

Seluruh masa remajaku kuhabiskan hanya untuk mencari cara agar kau mati. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya, aku ingin melewati masa remajaku senormal mungkin. Aku rela membuang dan melupakan segalanya tentang sihir agar aku memiliki kehidupan yang biasa saja. Aku rela melangkah keluar dari jalanmu menguasai dunia.

Hei, Tom. Aku takut sendirian. Aku tidak ingin sendirian. Aku ingin diberi tahu bahwa aku berharga.

Tetapi hargaku akan hilang jika aku berhenti memburumu. Karena mereka yang mengelilingiku berharap aku akan menyelesaikan perang tak berkesudahan ini. Jika aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja, mereka tidak akan bersamaku. Mereka akan terus berjuang dalam perang ini, walau tanpaku.

Aku menginginkan kehadiran mereka dalam hidupku, tetapi meninggalkanmu sama juga dengan meninggalkan mereka. Untuk tetap bersama mereka, aku harus membunuhmu. Walau kau sangat kuat, walau aku tahu aku lemah. Walau kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk membunuh.

Aku memaafkanmu untuk orang tuaku, Tom. Aku memaafkanmu juga untuk Sirius, itu bahkan bukan salahmu. Dan malam itu, aku pergi menghadapmu dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa. Mereka yang telah meninggalkanku lebih dahulu, datang untuk menemuiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, karena pada akhirnya aku memang tidak akan pernah sekuat dan setangguh dirimu.

Kau menembakkan kilatan sinar hijau itu padaku, dan aku tersenyum. Terima kasih, Tom. Terima kasih atas tujuan hidup yang telah kau berikan padaku, tujuan hidup yang telah memberikanku teman-teman yang selalu menyertaiku. Dan terima kasih, kau akan mengantarkanku untuk bertemu orang tuaku di petualangan yang selanjutnya.

Tetapi tentu saja takdir selalu punya selera humor yang tinggi. Kau yang mati. Padahal aku hanya melakukan Expelliarmus secara refleks. Bagaimana kau bisa mati dengan mantra yang berfungsi untuk membuatmu melepaskan tongkatmu? Expelliarmus bukan mantra pembunuh, Tom!

Dan sekarang, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku! Kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja, membawa tujuan hidupku bersamamu. Perang telah usai, semua orang berkerja keras untuk membangun kembali dunia sihir yang telah kau hancurkan. Mereka memiliki kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing, mereka akan tetap bahagia ada atau tanpa aku. Mereka masih bersamaku, tetapi semua hambar tanpamu. Tujuan kami sudah berbeda, atau aku yang tak berarah tanpamu.

Aku berusaha membunuh diriku sendiri berkali-kali. Aku tidak mengerti lagi kenapa aku harus hidup. Tetapi, Tom, tahukah kau bahwa aku tidak bisa mati? Semua lukaku menutup begitu saja. Aku telah mencapai impianmu dan ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Apa kau mau menertawaiku sekarang?

Tolong bawa aku pergi, Tom.

Aku lelah disini.


End file.
